Galaxy Twister
by AconiteDagger
Summary: Danika Lee is fascinated with stars, black holes, or any marvel you can find in space. The night of the Particle Accelerator explosion, she is gifted with what she has always wanted. To be one with the stars. Curious, she snoops around STAR Labs. Betrayal, love, and heated battles will be part of her life from now on. Harry/ OC Eventually
1. Celestial Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hi, so I am here to tell you that The Flash series does not belong to me, but any oc's DO belong to me, so do NOT use them without permission, if you do want to use any of them, please comment below and simply ask me. I do not know how often I will be able to update, but J will certainly try, because I head to college at the end of August 2019. If you have any questions for me, want to review, or just want to talk, feel free to comment, and I will try to get to you as soon a s I am able. Enjoy!**

Nine months ago, I had been studying the stars; the wind on my face. Their celestial sparkle made my head dizzy. Supernovas, starbursts, and black holes...space; quiet, vast, and bitterly cold away from the sun. The constellations spinning around the milky moon reminded me of a crown. Heavenly jewels ready to be collected in an ornate chalice for display. I felt as though I could touch them, breathe their flames, sense their ferocity. If only I could fly with the stardust in the air, or surf on a galaxy; even to have a cluster of stars in my hand would give me joy. These were my thoughts as I had entered back towards Central City; my telescope in the trunk.

Connecting a cord into my cellphone then into the control board, I listened intently to a documentary on the numerous planets, and learned the names of different stars.

"Lucy, a dwarf star with a carbon interior." The random man sprouted facts, "This carbon interior cooled, and then crystalized. This unique star formed into a diamond, and is known as the largest diamond in the universe."

My dumpy pontiac stalled, the dashboard flickered, and the documentary scrambled into silence. Restarting the metal brick had been impossible. I tried to call mom, but there was no signal, which I considered odd. My car stalled on the very edge of the city. A florist shop, thirty feet away. Closed.

Darkness overwhelmed the city. Skyscrapers became black beams looming over panicked citizens, and fear; he held me by my throat. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything but terror as a red wave crashed against me.

When I woke up, everything was still, but it was morning. My cell phone had diverse missed phone calls from mom and dad. I called them back and told them what had happened, and that I was ok. When I got home, Harrison Wells was plastered on the news anywhere you clicked. The so called "breakthrough" in history, the Particle Accelerator, blew up.

"Merry day of your birth, sis!" My arms wrap around my brother's torso. We used to be sole enemies when we were kids, but now I can't imagine life without him. The problem I had with him when we were kids had a lot to do with how he would force me to do...anything he told me to really. Chores, taking the blame for his sins, and let's not mention homework. (I'm smarter than him, but he usually says otherwise.)

"What earth are you from?" I yank on one of his black curls.

"Hey, not the hair Anka." My real name is Danika, but he has called me Anka for as long as I can remember. "So, how old are you this time?" We link arms and strut back into our parent's house.

"Twenty."

"What? My little Anka is twenty?"

"Horrible isn't it?" We both settle into the kitchen, and I scrounge the refrigerator for a snack. Eryx, however, snoops through the mail. I snap them out of his twitching fingers.

"You have no right looking through mom and dad's mail." I decide to place it with the rest of the collected envelopes from the past week. In a small basket in dad's office.

"What do I care? All they have are bills anyway."

"Right." My tone is electric with sarcasm before I munch on another dorito. My brother Eryx can be childish sometimes, even for a fireman. He usually works a twenty-four hour shift, then gets off fourty-eight hours.

"How did it go at the station?"

"Not a ton of activity, but there were a couple car wrecks on the west side of town." Eryx shrugs and then steals a wax banana from a bowl. "Mom never buys real fruit does she?" A chuckle erupts from my throat as he whacks the banana against the marble counter top.

"Guess not, though I have come across the occasional orange." Teasing him is so fun. Mom's and dad's truck pulls into the crunchy driveway, and I hide in my room. Mom and dad had had told me to come in here the moment they came home. Apparently, they have a surprise for me for my birthday. While I sit on my bed and wait, my eyes gaze over the galaxy painting above my headboard. My legs cross; I sense something. Delicate spirals glow with intensity, and the core of the masterpiece feels warm. I can grasp them in my hands, touch them with my senses.

A vibrant blue shine nearly blinds me, and an indigo fire licks at my palms. The rush awakens me, and the current within my veins is fierce; it feels...alive. A moment of shock and joy pierces my gut, then anxiety. What does this mean? This was my wish wasn't it? To be more than Danika Lee, to hold a galaxy in my arms and call it friend? To be one with the stars, to bask within their power?

I am at a loss what to do. The tiny multicolored stars begin to fade, and a door shattering knock breaks my thoughts.

"You can come out now Danika." The best smile I can muster tugs at my features, before I open the door and emerge. My dad stands before me with a twinkle in his forest green eyes.

A satisfied smile caresses my mouth as a mini tornado obliterates a dandelion. I have tried harder to control these abilities, and I practice outside the city as much as possible. I soon have realized that I can summon a twister made of stars. The concept is strange, but here it is. I have not dared to make a larger tornado; some one could see, and not to mention how dangerous tornado's are for other people. The very concept of these powers makes my mind churn at the possibilities. What else haven't I discovered about it, and could I use this power to help people?

At home, I click the password into my new computer. Last month, for my birthday, my parents and my brother gave me a new laptop. Mom said it was for all the research I loved to do. My old laptop usually froze on me just before I could save a document, and it would be irretrievable. A still picture wherever you clicked. We took it to a shop, and they were able to temporarily fix the piece of junk, but were not able to transfer my important files onto a flashdrive. A terrible loss, but I have come to terms with the disappointment, and I have moved on. I almost always back up my work onto a terabyte drive immediately after I'm finished for the day now.

I drag out a few tabs for information about galaxies, planets, and space. I figure that if I learn enough about them, I can experiment different scenarios with my powers.

"No matter how much you would want to, you wouldn't be able to cry in space." I read aloud. Interesting, but not exactly what I am looking for; I am holding a cluster of stars when I use my powers, maybe looking up facts about stars themselves would help me a bit more. My fingers flick over the keys as I type "star facts". Dozens of pictures snap onto the screen, and several links to scientific sources. I am going to click on a description when another set of blue letters captures me. "All About STAR Labs." My index finger presses down.

Most of the information is biased against them, considering their particle excellerator blew up. There are pictures of Harrison R. Wells in a wheelchair. Moments of searching, another link popped up talking about a new hero in Central City, people's comments and the author of the articles called this captured burst of red lightning the "Streak."

"That is a terrible name." My nerves twinge at the sight. As if a hero would want to be named after something like mud on a car.

"What are you doing dear?" My mom comes up behind me, bending forward to look at the screen.

"I was researching stars, and I happened to find this. Apparently there have been sightings of this thing, or this person called the 'Streak'."

"Oh, yes...I think I've seen it before." Mom pulls up a chair beside me. "It was a week ago, when I was getting the mail, this wind passed by me, and a bright flash. I though I had been hallucinating." My head wants to piece this all together, and then I notice a map blanketed with red dots. A map of Central City.

"Mom, look at this." She leans closer.

"You see all these flashing points?"

"Yes, what about them?" I point to the screen as she scans the image with thought.

"These points indicate where the Streak has been spotted, which is practically everywhere, but a collective quantity is bunched over here." My mom gives me a look, telling me I am the only one who understands what I am talking about.

"Each location in this bunch is only a mile away from STAR Labs."

"Where the machine broke?"

"The Particle Accelerator, yes." My mother chuckles, which for some reason irks me. It is as if she is laughing at me for having a childish notion.

"You think the explosion, or the lab is tied to the Streak?"

"Why not? It's not impossible." I hold my cool, despite my annoyance.

"Then explain to how it would be possible." I had not thought that far ahead yet, perhaps I only had a gut sensation; maybe mom is right. My emotions burst into flames, but the anger isn't directed at my mom, but at myself. I can feel stars in my veins as it travels to my hand. I ball it into a fist to suppress and calm myself. The feeling soon melts away.

"Maybe you are right." I finally say, my face has a fake smile. Mom grins, before she starts making lunch. I am still determined to find out what is going on, and it is enough to fuel my body into action. A rapid swing of the shoulder bag over my head jump starts my mother.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later, I just realized something I need to do, and afterwards I have to get to work. See ya tonight." Before she can say anything, I am out the door and in my car. The car shop owner didn't know what made it stall that night, and told me it was perfectly fine, but then he told me that many people had that problem when the Particle Accelerator sent waves over the city. Electricity blew out like a candle that night as well.

Twenty minutes later, I stand before a building which resembles more to a crumpled piece of blue paper. Its structure, mauled, and distorted. The metal star beside the sign stabs the sky. My brass feet shuffle forward; anxiety surmounts normality. Hallways blur by without notice, rooms without labels, and meanwhile my body is refrigerated by fear. Because there is always the possibility of me being correct. The Streak might be here. I scold myself for worrying, I am simply here to investigate; for my own curiosity, and the Streak was known to be a logo of safety. A hero. Lives have been preserved because of the Streak. A new corridor I decide to turn into holds a map of the building on the wall. While I study my position, my thoughts wander.

_The Streak has powers too, but how did we both get them? Was it because of what happened ten months ago?_

"Can I help you with something?" A gruff man's voice bids me to turn. Harrison Wells presses a button on his wheelchair to move closer.


	2. Getting to Know You

Discovering Harrison Wells to still be around STAR Labs is not what I had been expecting. To possibly find the Streak here, or even nothing had been my first guess.

"I didn't know anyone was still around here." I stare at my sloppy fingernails; Wells wheels over to the sign.

"What department were you attempting to find?"

"Nothing in particular." Awkward silence intoxicated the air before I speak once more. "I'm sorry, I should go. I have trespassed long enough." His glowing sapphire eyes squint at me. He is...suspicious?

"Perhaps that is best." He starts to leave, and he is almost out of the room before I stop him, curiosity melting away any fear I had before.

"I'm here because I noticed something that may be tied to the sightings of the Streak." His wheelchair halts, and turns around slowly. "Or- or someone they call the Streak, I, for one, don't like that name." The sentence I uttered came out disjointed, splintered, and choppy. Perhaps I am a bit nervous after all.

"And what kind of things did you discover that made you mad enough to come here?" It is now or never, and my stomach wrings beneath his iron gaze. My cellphone stumbles around in my hand while swift movements pull up the image on the website I discovered earlier.

"The collection of points. Each a mile, or less than a mile radius from here." Wells grasps my cellphone, and he studies my calculations.

"Interesting." He gives my device back to me, and he wheels out of the room. Hesitation holds me down, but I fight it to follow him. A thought comes to mind, that Wells could be the Streak, and the chair is a ruse, but there is no significant proof other than he loiters around STAR Labs. Delightful. "You think you have it all figured out do you?"

"What do you mean, I came here for answers, not because I already had them. I honestly had no idea you would be what I found."

"Who you found."

"Fine, yes, I came here to see if the Streak was here."

"Clearly he isn't." Gotcha Dr. Wells.

"How do you know it is a man?" I had no idea if the Streak was male or female, no one did.

"I guess I think of the Streak as Masculine, now please, I am very busy."

"Doing what?" My arms cross over my torso. I can't believe I am interrigating him like in the movies. I want to facepalm because of my own behavior; it is none of my business as to what he is busy with. This moment feels off, my mind can't even process as to why I am here. Was it merely curiosity? Because the Streak has powers...I must have thought that if I were to find him, I would understand my own abilities, or not feel alone when I use them. Sure, I have studied how to use them a little, but controlling them is another issue entirely. What I conclude: I am looking for answers, but not about the Streak. I want to know why I have these powers, and the scientific reason for the something within me awakening.

"If you must know, I was about to eat lunch." My courage has been sponged clean away, and I resist the urge to cry. Answers will never arrive now. Untangling my arms, notice goes to my nerves. Fire singes each web of them. Again, I suppress the galaxy by making a fist.

"Concentrate. Clear your mind of emotion." The voice in my head speaks.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your lunch." My eyelids, shut tight, begin to tingle.

"What is that?" Fear lurches into my stomach as I open my eyes; Dr. Wells is no longer facing away from me. He gestures to my hand.

I attempt to hold the starry flames in, but I can feel light making my palm sweat. My focus darts towards the bruised walls, splintered screens, anything to distract my mind from the sly ticks of anxiety feasting on every inch of me.

"What are you talking about?" My fist wraps behind my back. The light brightens, and it is clear Harrison can see it.

"You are a metahuman." He states.

"A what?"

"You want answers?" The arch of my back straightens a little more. It is a ploy to get myself to act normally. He gives me a look telling me he understands why I honestly came here; he is offering me answers, and he knows I am a "metahuman", whatever that means.

A human with extraordinary abilities; break the word apart Danika!

I hate it when the voice in my head is so knowledgeable.

"I'm still standing here, I take that as my subconscious giving you your answer." The first smile he has offered since I came here brightens the empty corridore.

"Follow me then, Miss..."

"Danika Lee."

Computers beep, chime, click, and maps of Central City flash on their screens. Two men, and a woman gape at my presence.

"Team, welcome Miss Danika Lee." A mysterious air surrounds Wells for a split second. As if he knew things everyone else could never discover. The feeling goes away as quickly as it came. "She is a meta." The woman with auburn curls shakes my hand.

"I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow, at you service. This is Cisco, and...Barry." Caitlin seemed hesitant on the last name, but I overlook the fact.

"Nice to meet you." The anxiety from before has vanished, and I begin to feel at home here already. "Wells told me I could find answers here?"

"Yes, you can. All I need to do is take a few tests and samples." She smiles, her lipstick rosy as a pink lady apple, and eyes the color of hot chocolate. "But first, can you demonstrate and explain your powers a little bit for us?" Making a stance in the center of the room, an attempt to summon the power on demand makes my skin crawl and scurry in millions of directions. Effort and work clashes with the dust in the air. A breeze, then a gust of wind knocks out their breath.

Orbs of saphire, violet, and blood burst out from me. I fail in attempt to slow the flow of power; terror floods through me as the wind doesn't cease. Flames burn the floors; Caitlin and the other two men duck behind desks. The intense galaxy within the room begins to twist and choke any air I have from my lungs. Every star is draped with flame and blinding sunlight. Harrison Wells smirks at the displayed pillar of rainbow stardust as green drills the ceiling. When the emotions rise, so does the twister. Stars burn the floor and blacken the desks; part of me is unsure if I can control this beast from the heavens, the tornados she had made in the fields had never been this monstrous.

"Stop!" Cisco, the man with shoulder length hair had eyes like dinner plates as a blue star crashed into one of the screens. Wind began to suck him towards the indoor twister. Because I can't control my fear, I can't control my powers. Dr. Harrison Wells is holding onto a doorframe as his wheelchair tries to abandon him.

"I think that is enough!" I shake my head frantically.

"I can't!"

"Don't think of anything, clear your mind!" My frightened gaze looks toward Caitlin and the other man, Barry. Two flashes of red; Caitlin and Cisco are gone. He's the...no time to dwell on that. I obey Harrison, and empty my mind of all thought. The moment in the void gave me the sensation of drifting midair; as if gravity left the room. When my eyes flutter open, the tornado is gone, also the sensation of space.

Caitlin and Cisco trickle back into the room.

"That...was...you burned holes into everything, the computers are dust, and not to mention you almost melted my feet off!" Cisco almost smacked Caitlin in the face as he pointed to the obliterated tech shattered on the floor, while the streak crosses his arms.

"Cisco, I think she feels worse about this than you are angry at her." Caitlin placed her hand onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, well all I am saying is if you need to suck something into your twister of death, please take it outside."

"I'm sorry." My words tremor. "They usually are not that big. I purposely made tiny ones when I practiced, but it was as if my powers rejected the idea of being surpressed...I didn't know how to stop it." Salt brews to the surface of my eyes.

"They are tied to your emotions." Dr. Wells interrupts my tears. "Until we know more, I suggest you stay here for the next week."

"But I have work."

"Call in sick."

"But my family, my parents, will wonder where I am, I can't actually tell them why I will be gone."

"Of course you can't tell them, but you are an adult, they will understand."

"I didn't ask to stay, I just wanted answers." I am running out of excuses, and I know the ones I have come up with so far are flimsy.

"That was before you destroyed the cortex. I won't force you to stay Miss Lee, but if you want our help, this is what I prescribe." Dr. Wells straightens his glasses before wheeling out of the room.

"I'll stay." Dr. Wells comes back. "But at least allow me to grab some things first."

"We have clothes and food here for you to use."

"No, I mean my computer. I am taking online classes in Astronomical Science."

"That can be arranged, Barry can take care of that for you." The Streak, this Barry, is the Streak. My head can't wrap around this entire concept, but I did see him flashing about with Cisco and Caitlin.

"You are..."

"They won't even know I was in the house." Barry says quickly.

"I'm sure they won't." A smile brightens my face. "It's in the living room, the red laptop with a Neptune sticker on it."

Barry is gone and comes back with the computer.

"Thanks." I take it from him when Caitlin gestures for me to follow her into the med bay. Before we start tests, I make a quick call to my boss at Jitters, and a call to Eryx to let him know I will be gone for a few days, and ask him to let mom and dad know. I figure he will be able to explain it to them better than I can. I didn't tell him the true reason, only that I needed a little vacation. He understood.

Needles are annoying. Caitlin is gentle; I appreciate that very much. This doesn't mean I am comfortable. Saliva samples, blood samples, and scans to study the shape of my brain. She even hooked me up to a reader of sorts, she says it is for comparing my mental activity to nonmetahumans; also for learning how my powers function.

She tells me it will take a while for the results, but then again, I am here for the entire week.

I spend the rest of the evening helping the rest of the team clean up the cortex. Cisco replaces the old equipment with new, and programs them online. I sweep glass shards into a dust pan, and Barry basically has everything else done by the time I finish. The walls need a little TLC, but otherwise everything is back to normal. Papers stowed back into their designated spaces, power cords reorganized, and Cisco has forgiven me.

"Cyclone!" Barry shakes his head.

"That one is taken."

"What is he doing?" I look up from the current lesson on my laptop.

"Trying to come up with a cool name for you." Barry chuckles as he dashes out. I remember him saying something about him going to grab a bunch of Big Belly Burgers. A high metabolism, the team tells me.

"What about Galaxy Twister?" I suggest.

"I really need to step up my game, all of you are picking out the best ones." A giggle escapes my throat when I see Cisco roll his eyes.

"Coolio, I got to choose my metahuman name." I begin to chicken scratch a few notes. A fact I may need to remember later.

"By the way, were you the one who came up with the Streak?"

"No.

"Good."


End file.
